Permission
by LycoX
Summary: With Harry and Jesse choosing to stick around longer on his Earth, and growing feelings between himself and Jesse, Wally decides a talk with her dad is in order.


**Permission**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Last night's Flash episode gave me a lot of pleasant feelings towards Wally and Jesse. So this is one attempt to explore that a bit. And dude, Joe, how you gonna rain check Cecil that way!? That lady is into you man! Ahem, anyways, on with the show! Also, this is gonna ignore Harry and Jesse's return to Earth-2, along with ignoring top hat Harry of Earth-19.**

* * *

Wally West in a word, was nervous. No, he wasn't about to take a big test, or was in some kind of life threatening situation, or about to meet a new family member. Oh no, not nervous about any of that at all! Though if he really thought about it, what he was about to do could potentially be life threatening! As Jesse's dad was one of the smartest damned people he knew with knowledge on how to possibly send him to another Earth ensure he never went anywhere near Jesse ever again! So yeah, one could see why he was nervous about talking with Harry where Jesse's concerned! As he had come to really like that girl in the time he'd gotten to know her and wanted to be more then just friends with her. And judging by the way she wanted to spend time with him and wanted to call him up right after she got her Speed powers, oh and the two kisses they had, he was definitely inclined to believe she wanted the same thing. Kisses the young man honestly wouldn't mind more of to be honest. But first, he had to speak with Harry about his daughter.

And he knew from recent experiences that the guy could be pretty over protective where she was concerned! But bravely, if nervously, he ventured onwards to the lab room Harry had taken for himself sometime ago. He and Jesse had chosen very recently to remain on this Earth for the forseeable future after the real Jay Garrick had shown up and told everyone he brought a Speedster to Earth-2 to help watch over the place. Along with that Speedster's version of Harrison Wells. Both of whom were the only two survivors of their home dimension sadly enough. And if it hadn't of been for Jay, they too would have died there as well. Wally wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to handle something like that, at least not without going insane while trying to do so anyway. The young man would be thankful as well once he got to Harry's lab to see that he was the only one in there. Making him sigh in relief as he made his way inside. "Uhh, hey, can I uhh, I can talk to you?"

Harry paused in his work to look at Joe's son for a moment and quickly noticed how nervous he was. Making the man have a feeling this was about Jesse as come on now, he wasn't blind thank you very much! "Yeah, sure. What about?"

"Uhh, well… I wanted to talk to you about, well… About Jesse, actually." Began the young man nervously.

This got the other man's full attention as Harry turned fully to him with his arms crossed. "What about my daughter exactly?"

Sure, he knows how the kid and his kid are acting towards one another and he's a little on the apprehensive side about it, which means he doesn't have to make it all that easy for the kid! He watched as Wally rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion before continuing on. "I uhh, I don't know if you noticed it or whatever, but your daughter seems to like me. And well, I like her too."

"Yeah, I have noticed. Hard not too."

"Right, right." Not like Jesse or himself had been all that subtle about anything!

"Let me guess what you're about to do next, and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but you're about to ask me if for my permission to date my daughter. Correct?"

Wally looked at him in surprise over that one. "Yes, actually, I am! I really like your daughter, man. She's smart, funny, beautiful, caring, and can definitely use those smarts to amaze the Hell out of me." God knows he wasn't even intimidated by how smart that girl is!

More like loving the Hell out of it as it meant she was able to keep up with him on certain things. Even providing input for him on a few engineering projects for that matter. Wally began to walk around a bit as Harry watched him do so, silent as can be. "And for whatever reason that only she seems to know of, she likes me. Like… Really likes me. And God knows I like her just as much."

"I know you got this protective thing goin' on for her, I get that, I really do. But I really hope that-"

"Yes! To save myself and yourself time, yes! Admittedly, the very thought of my Jesse Quick dating anyone doesn't settle well with me since I'm her father and all. But I know you're a good kid and wouldn't hurt her. So yes, you have my permission." Stated the man as he walked up to the kid and clapped the stunned Wally on the shoulder.

"Did you just say-"

"Yes, yes, I did. Please, don't make me regret it." Warned the man.

Wally gave a wide beaming smile in return. "I, I won't sir! Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever, don't mention it. Now, go get her."

Nodding furiously at that, Wally ran off to do exactly that. Leaving the good Harry all on his lonesome once again. "I swear though, he hurts her, I'll send him to the least technologically advanced Earth there is." Grumbled the man to himself.

 **Speed Training Room**

After a short lived search for one Jesse 'Quick' Wells and learning that she was doing a few speed exercises in the STR, Wally quickly made his way there. And quite possibly feeling even more nervous then before as for all he knew, she'd end up turning him down. Which would be all kinds of sucky in his view. Not to mention making things awkward as Hell for the both of them! Once he was in there, he saw the flashes of light indicating Jesse herself hard at work and he took a moment to admire that with a smile on his lips. A part of him still felt a pang of sadness for not having his own speed, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from enjoying seeing Jesse in action. He was broken from his musings when the girl in question herself appeared in front of him with a smile aimed at him with her hair tied up and wearing a blue sports bra and some black shorts that in his view, did nice things for her lower half. And looking like she'd certainly worked up a sweat! "Hey!" Greeted the girl happily.

The fact they were staying on this Earth for the forseeable future had greatly made the girl happy as can be. As Jesse really wanted to explore the potential that there seemed to be between herself and Wally. And part of her hoped he really did too for that matter. But considering that second of kiss of their's, any worry about that was lessened to some degree or another. "Hey back, Miss Speedster." Replied the young man with a grin.

 _I love that grin._

Practically made her weak in the knees! "What brings you by?"

"Well, you, actually."

"Me?" Asked the young lady in suprise but feeling quite happy about it.

Wally merely nodded and damned if he wasn't seriously wanting to kiss her as she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes of her's. "Yeah! I was uhh, well, I was wonderin' if you, I don't know, wanted to go out with me? Like… On a date?"

Jesse's eyes widened in shock over that as she hadn't expected it at all! "Are, are you serious?" Came the hopeful question as she hoped like Hell he was being serious!

"Oh, I'm definitely serious, girl. I even asked your dad for permission to date you."

Well color her shocked as can be! The fact Wally was in front of her told her enough and she was gonna have to hug the heck out of her dad later for saying yes! Granted, she would have had to have had strong words with him had he said no! Walking up to him, she pretty much got into his personal space. Not that Wally seemed to mind any. "You, you really did that?"

"I really did. Cause I don't know if you know this but I really-Mmph!"

Jesse decided then and there to kiss him soundly to show how happy she was over the whole thing. And to her immense pleasure, he was kissing her back and even wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him as he tightened his hold on her. And she loved it a great deal. Making her stomach do flips of excitement. The two soon parted and connected their foreheads together while breathing in the other. "I would LOVE to go out on a date with you, Mr. Wally West. And not just one either, but a lot of them!" She told him happily.

"Yeah? Well, that makes two of us."

Wally could hardly believe his luck, but he was damned happy about the whole thing! Smiling happily at one another, the two started to kiss again for what felt like an eternity. "So, wanna go on our first date now?" Asked Jesse as she clasped her hands around Wally's neck.

"Definitely."

Grinning in excitement, she sped off and soon returned freshly showered with a wide beaming smile on her face that had Wally grinning just as widely. Reaching out for her hand, she took it and the two were off for their first big date. Each feeling glad as Hell that Wally had talked with Harry and that permission had been given.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now this was enjoyable to write! And I may do a follow up to this, but we'll see what happens. R and R!**


End file.
